


Winter of 1931

by SugarBubbles2000



Category: Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: 1930s, 1931 Mammett, Boys In Love, Eskimo Kisses, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mammett, Possibly two months after the Expo, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Science Boyfriends, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/SugarBubbles2000
Summary: He felt some longing to see one particular person in his journey back to 1931.Unbeknownst to him, Marty had realised he'd grown rather attached to the striking figure of the young Doc. His tall, lanky freckled and godly red-haired form proved such a difference to the much older Doc he was so accustomed to, and yet they were so similar in mannerisms.It both baffled him and made so much sense at the same time.Potential multi-shot, set two months after the Expo. Marty takes a visit to the old familiar ground of 1931 Hill Valley one more time.





	Winter of 1931

Marty sat on the ice-slicked bricked fence that encompassed the town square. Ignoring the depths of the coolness on his backside, he pushed more weight into it but still retained a causal lean.

It was silly of him to come back. Unlike the last three times he was here, there was no Doc to save, no family to protect from wiping him out and no sabotaging of an eventually disastrous, manipulative and unhappy relationship.

This time he had come here on his own accord, on his own. He really had no business here and no right to delve in the past once more but here he was, reeking in the familiar views of 1931 Hill Valley. Well, what he could see in the few street lamps illuminating the settling dark blue night.

He felt some longing to see one particular person in his journey back to 1931.

Unbeknownst to him, Marty had realised he'd grown rather attached to the striking figure of the young Doc. His tall, lanky freckled and godly red-haired form proved such a difference to the much older Doc he was so accustomed to, and yet they were so similar in mannerisms.

It both baffled him and made so much sense at the same time. He exhaled hot air at this thought, that met the cold crisp atmospheric air, showing up white in front of him and dissipated within seconds.

He hadn't noticed the faint noise of footsteps stopping inches away from him, the dark figure looking in his direction.

The footfalls continued again, almost stampeding as Marty was met with sudden arms wrapping around his neck and Emmett's weight pressed into him.

"Marty!!!" Emmett exclaimed, his voice hammering in the quiet night.

"Gah!" Marty yelped and he became so unstable in his position that he was dragged down, _on their side thank goodness_ , onto the soft pillowy snow that had settled over the grass.

"You came back after all! Oh I'm so unbelievably glad! I missed you all this time!" Emmett babbled, nuzzling his cold-tipped nose into Marty's neck before lifting his head to take a look at his perplexed face.

The gesture had nonetheless felt ridiculously warm and comforting against Marty's skin.

Marty regained his composure after some stuttering. "Ah, yeah! I'm back. And I missed ya too, that's sort of why I'm here." he smiled through the darkness. Despite it, it shun through.

"Really? No impending business to attend to this time?" Emmett's cheekiness seeped through, his voice lowering as it did so.

"You-!" Marty sheepishly grinned and grabbed tight hold of Emmett's coat, pushing his weight off him and rolling so that now he was above him. Emmett giggled as he realised what happened.

Marty had ineffectively began a series of rolling around in the soft snow, the both of them hollering with various degree of giggles and laughter as they struggled for dominance.

Emmett eventually became weak from his giggling fest and struggled under Marty, pushing his knees into the other, futile attempts. Marty had grown too heavy against him. They tried to catch their breaths as the playful fight ended.

"I'm ser-ious. Do you- have important- business- to attend to?" Emmett asked again, huffing in between deep breaths.

"No, not this time." Marty responded, chuckling. God he's caught the giggles. "I'm all yours." Puffing out rapid air, he pressed his forehead to the freckled one, closing his eyes resting it there.

"Well, good, cause I'll be needing your full undivided attention back at the lab." Emmett said as accepted the pressure, slowly closing his eyes just the same.

Emmett flopped his arms to either side of him and Marty took no delay in sliding his fingers through Emmett's palms, lazily intertwining their fingers, more like holding onto a few bony fingers. Emmett grew into the touch so readily, stroking a few fingers against the other's, chastily playing.

Marty shifted in his position until their noses brushed briefly, the touch sending sparks of warmth in amidst of the contrasting temperature blanketing them. They were close, so physically close that he was in access to be able to completely reduce the gap filling between their faces-

_Wait, **kiss** Emmett?!_

His eyes shot open, body jolting, with the sudden realisation with the sudden thought that appeared in his mind. His smile lowered a hitch.

"W-we should probably get going then." he stated, sitting upright, looking out to the street.

Emmett wondered what caused the sudden change in mood. Though he could not see his somewhat lost expression, he didn't miss the slight hitch of breath as Marty retreated. He reasoned it was perhaps it was their apparent public intimacy that only just bothered him. If anyone had caught that, he was sure he would be on the other side of the court, for the very first time.

Marty stood up and offered a hand to the propped up red-head, that was eagerly accepted. He pulled, with less force than he had expected he needed.

They quickly dusted off most of what snow they could and set off.

"So what have you been working on?" Marty asked casually as he turned his head, trying with all his might to steady his voice and calm his heart that was pounding against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, a BTTF game fic that ISN'T a rewrite?! :o I've had the idea for Marty to visit 1931 after the game for absolutely ages and I recently found the notes I made for this two months ago. I sort of just forgot about it and exams/other fic writing got in the way. I have since corrected that. Hope you liked my Mammett fic! <3


End file.
